The present invention relates to a hospital bed. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hospital bed illustratively having siderails, an articulating deck, and a mattress.
Hospital bed and other patient supports are known. Typically, such patient supports are used to provide a support surface for patients or other individuals for treatment, recuperation, or rest. Many such patient supports include a frame, a deck supported by the frame, a mattress, siderails configured to block egress of a patient from the mattress, and a controller configured to control one or more features of the bed.